


Camping Trip...

by Briam



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briam/pseuds/Briam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Brett enjoy a night out camping...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping Trip...

That's it. Liam officially hated life. He was stuck in the middle of no where with no Internet connection. God, why'd he ever agree to come along on this camping trip? Oh yeah. Because he thought it'd be nice to meet his boyfriend Brett's family. It's not. They're all never together at the same time and that's like kinda sucky. 

Liam was currently standing on Brett's car, trying to get reception. Liam growls when it doesn't work. 

"Dude, service is not everything." Brett says, from behind Liam. Liam turns around quickly to see the motherfucker smirking. Liam gets on his knees fully on the car, coming face to face with Brett. 

"Yeah, to some people. But I need it to live." Liam says, holding out his phone as if to show Brett all his needs. Brett snorts, taking the phone, much to Liam's displeasure. 

"Stop." Brett demands when Liam whines. Liam does, scoffing. Brett smirks, swinging Liam's phone back and forth in his fingers. 

"I actually know something we can do that's better then getting service." Brett says, licking his lips. Liam gulps before leaning in to kiss Brett. Brett backs up though, Liam huffing. 

"I'll be in the tent, if you need me." Brett says, before turning around and walking, Liam's phone never leaving his hand. God, what a manipulater. 

Liam groans, quickly getting off Brett's car. 

"Wait for me." Liam whines, chasing to catch up with Brett. Brett ducks into the tent, Liam a few feet behind him. God, stupid head starts. 

Once Liam ducks into the tent, Brett already had his shirt off, looking at Liam with an eager expression. 

"What?" Liam asks, defensively, cocking an eyebrow. Brett sighs, rolling his eyes. 

"Strip." Brett demands, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Liam's eyes widen in shock. Holy shit, they're actually gonna fuck. The furthest they've gotten was Liam giving Brett a blow job. 

Liam quickly takes off his shirt, quickly trying to unbutton his jeans. It was taking longer then expected and Brett was getting annoyed. Now in just a pair of boxers, Brett quickly unbuttons Liam's jeans, tugging them down. Thank God, he, himself, wore sweatpants. Liam blushes, looking down embarrassed, as he steps out of his jeans, kicking them somewhere. Brett stands up fully, looking down at Liam. He smiles before leaning down, kissing the smaller boy. Brett smiles, pulling Liam close. God, he loved his boyfriend. 

Liam wraps his arms around the back of Brett's neck. Well, at least the best he could. God, he hates height differences, despite how adorable Brett always calls it. 

Liam kisses Brett back, passionately. Brett smirks, lifting Liam up by his ass. And of course the mother fucker can do that cause he's the lacrosse team captain. Asshole. How'd they even find a tent his height? Stupid rich people. 

Liam wraps his legs around Brett's waist, pulling them closer together. 

"I love you." Liam says, once they break the kiss. Liam hid his face in Brett's shoulder, panting heavy. 

"Yeah." Brett says, nodding before kissing Liam again. Liam wasn't really offended that Brett didn't say it back. He just didn't like the word. 

Brett was the one to pull away this time, licking his lips. He puts Liam down, surprising the younger boy. 

"Lay down. Boxers off." Brett demands, his voice low and seductive. Liam squeals, actually fucking squeals. In his defense, Brett's voice was sexy like that. 

Liam listens, slowly and awkwardly stripping off his boxers. Thank God Brett wasn't paying attention because the sight alone would be such a turn off. Liam was never good at seductive stripping. Oh well.

Liam lays down on the sleeping bag they have set out, Brett digging through his bag for something. He finally finds what he was looking for, quickly pulling it out. In his hand was a condom and some lube. Liam groans at the condom. God, he hates those things. 

"Just pull out." Liam says, whining. Brett would be annoyed but Liam was basically telling Brett to bareback him, which Brett isn't gonna take for granted. Brett bites his lip, throwing the condom down. Liam smiles as Brett sits in front of him, between the brunette boy's legs. Liam opens them wider, Brett leaning down to kiss him.

"You're so cute." Brett says, before slithering down to the bottom half of Liam. Liam props himself on his elbows so that, to Brett, it wouldn't look like he had a major double chin. Embarrassing. 

Liam bites his lip, smiling down at the taller boy. Brett smirks, loving this. Liam's just so adorable. 

"Please fuck me." Liam says, his voice needy and pleading. Brett bites his lip, nodding. 

"Lay back." Brett says, Liam obeying quickly. He lays on his back, spreading his legs wider. Brett smirks, quickly lubing up his fingers. God, he always hated the stretching. It's just so boring. 

"Relax." Brett says, soothingly as he prods a finger against Liam's hole. Liam holds his breath as it slips in. Liam was surprised at the feeling. It was more uncomfortable than painful. 

Liam squirms around, trying to adjust. Brett pokes in a second finger, Liam freezing. Yep, there's the pain. Liam cries out at the sensation. God, it burns.

"Liam, relax." Brett says, again, his free hand sitting on Liam's stomach. Liam thrusts up, trying to get Brett's fingers away from him. Why do people enjoy this so much. 

"Burns. Burns real bad." Liam says, tearing up. Brett tries to calm him down. The last thing they need is one of Brett's family members walking in on them. 

"Okay, I know. I know. It gets better." Brett says, beginning to thrust up fingers in and out of Liam. Liam flinches but keeps his mouth shut. If Brett says it gets better, then it'll get better. 

Brett twists his fingers a certain way, making the smaller boy gasp in surprise. Fuck, that sent butterflies to his stomach. 

"Told you." Brett says, stretching Liam out with his fingers. He adds a third finger, making Liam groan. This felt nice. 

"Thank you." Liam says, in between pants. Brett snorts, twisting his fingers one last time before pulling out. Liam's stretched enough. 

Liam groans at the loss of contact, especially since he was so close to his orgasm. 

Brett snorts, rolling his eyes jokingly as he strips off his boxers. He throws them where Liam's pair is, unintentionally. 

Liam's eyes widen at the sight of Brett's dick. That's supposed to fit inside him? Sure, Liam's seen his dick before. He even had it in his mouth. Liam really didn't give much thought to the size, seeing as how he thought taking dick would be easy and enjoyable. It's not. And Brett's gonna rip him in half. 

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." Brett says, leaning up to kiss Liam, his other hand jerking himself off, trying to spread the lube everywhere. 

"Thanks." Liam says, nodding once they pull away. Brett stops with his hand, placing them on Liam's calves. Liam's puts his legs over Brett's shoulders as the taller boy pushes into him. Okay, so despite being new to sex, Liam's watched enough porn to know the positions. 

Brett smirks, leaning down and kissing Liam. Liam flinches slightly when Brett gets past three inches. 

"Sorry." Brett says, pushing in slower. He forgot Liam was a beginner. Liam nods in acceptance. That's the only thing he could do if he didn't wanna cry out in pain. It felt like Brett was ripping him apart. Which he probably was. 

"You're taking this like a champ." Brett says, making Liam smile. He loves when Brett praises him. 

"Awe, you're bushing, Princess." Brett says, making Liam blush harder. Brett slowly pulls half way out of Liam before thrusting back in. Liam grunts, forgetting that they were in the middle of this. 

"I love you." Liam says as Brett continues to thrust into him. Brett nods his head, kissing Liam again.

Liam throws his head back in surprise, Brett hitting his prostate. 

"Fuck." Liam says, his hands gripping into Brett's hair. Brett smirks, knowing he hit the right spot. Brett continues to thrust into Liam, whispering obscene words into the smaller boy's ear. All the dirty talk and Brett hitting his prostate was way to much. 

"Brett, I'm gonna-" Liam tries to warn but ends up orgasming all over himself and Brett, white spurting onto their stomachs. Liam moans out when it happens, still in shock that he came untouched. 

"Fuck." Brett mumbles out Liam's walls cletch around his dick. And he tried to pull out, he really did. But before he knew it, he was coming inside Liam. Liam bites his lip, pulling Brett close. So much for the pull out method. 

Brett pulls out of Liam, the brunette boy grunting. 

"I'm all sticky." Liam says, once Brett lays beside him. Brett smiles, putting his arm around Liam. God, he loves this boy. 

Liam cuddles into his side, sleepily. 

"Goodnight, Liam." Brett says, kissing Liam on the forehead. 

"Goodnight, Brett. I love you." Liam says, yawning. Brett smiles, pulling the covers over them. 

"I love you." Brett says, making Liam gasp. Holy shit. He said it. He actually said it! Liam grins up at Brett, a gleam in his eyes. Brett smiles down at him, completely and pathetically in love. 

He's gonna marry that boy someday. And he's positive about this. They're soul mates and nobodies gonna say different. 

Liam leans up and kisses Brett, smiling. Liam couldn't be more in love with another human being. 

"Goodnight." Liam says, before turning around. Brett spoons him, holding his hand. God, this is the life...

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a one shot and I know the sex scene was kinda badly written. I hope you liked it and reviews are great.


End file.
